Hearfelt Memories
by GW Dark Chyld
Summary: Hearfelt Emotions Part Three- It was Holiday Season, and everyone was happy. Everyone, except a Chinese boy, who's mind rested on a place far away and long ago...~Complete~
1. Chapter One

Legal Disclaimer: As much as it would thrill me, I don't own Gundam Wing…  
  
Author's Note: Well, here it is! The long awaited sequel to Heartfelt Desires and the conclusion to the Heartfelt Trilogy! This time around, the story will focus on a certain Chinese pilot who's feeling rather depressed this Christmas and a mysterious girl that will bring him happiness, if only for a short time. If you want to know what's going on with all the other pilots, you might want to check out the first two installments, Heartfelt Secrets and Heartfelt Memories. Also, this marks my return to writing after months of being locked out of Fanfiction.net. Well, I know you want to read the story, so enough of my ramblings…  
  
Heartfelt Memories  
By GW Dark Chyld  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You! I want our operation center to be placed next to the ballroom! You're in charge of making sure that all our equipment is placed there. Baka!! Be careful with that! It costs more money then you'll ever make in your entire pathetic life! Pull another stunt like that and I'll assign you to the clean-up division!"  
  
The Chinese boy spouted orders and commands at the security team he had assembled for the coming assembly. It was a few days before Christmas, and Quatre Raberba Winner had scheduled an enormous party for that day. His mansion was decorated from one end to another, instilling everyone one with the Christmas spirit. Everyone except, of course, for the black-haired, onyx-eyed, serious-faced Preventer known as Chang Wufei.  
  
The squad of fellow Preventers hired as security noticed that their commander was in a sourer mood then usual. They were all accustomed to his insults and arrogance and didn't mind it that much. But lately, as Christmas and New Years came closer and closer, his moods got worse and worse. He was always aggravated by something no one else could place. Even his partner, Sally Po, who knew him for a long time, couldn't offer an explanation. Miss Po, however, did not come with the Preventer crew, but was going to arrive later with Lady Une, the head of their department.  
  
And so the rest of the preparations were settled. The command post was up and running, needing only final modifications. Wufei and another agent by the name of Aaron were arranging the various equipments in the side room.  
  
"Agent Aaron, be careful with that equipment. I've warned you before, and I won't warn you again!"  
The American women glanced at him with her dark eyes and gave him a smirk. "Oh, ease up Wufei. Why are you so upset today? You're more snappy today then usual."  
The Chinese boy gave a snort of disgust. "My reasons for acting the way I am are mine alone. I do not need to explain anything to you. And I would like to be called by my full title, agent Aaron."  
She sighed and brushed an ebony bang out of her eyes. "Whatever you say, 'Commander Chang Wufei.'"  
Wufei glared at her. "…Ungrateful Onna…"  
Aaron rolled her eyes. "…Arrogant ass…"  
  
  
Wufei had busied himself with as many tasks as possible. He knew that he was being impatient with his coworkers, but he had his reasons, as he had mentioned to Aaron. He had to keep his mind busy… yes… it was the only way to keep it from thinking about her. Not Aaron… she was just a coworker. No, every time the holidays came around, his thoughts drifted back into the past, to memories he'd wish he had forgotten.  
  
Christmas… and the only thing the he could think about was Meiran….  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
There you go! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Heartfelt Memories. Please review, and if you have any complaints or ideas, please tell me! Also, as a side project, I'm putting together a little soundtrack for the Heartfelt Trilogy. Again, tell me if you have any suggestions! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or anything related to it, with the exception that this is my storyline.  
Author's Note- I know that my chapters are short, but I'll make up for it. The next few chapters will follow the Episode Zero storyline. Thanks to www.episodezero.cjb.net for all the translations! Now, read on and enjoy! ^-^  
  
Heartfelt Emotions  
By GW Dark Chyld  
Chapter Two  
  
Four Years Ago  
  
"You're…you're that scholar boy!"  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and peered through his glasses at the girl before him. She was dressed in ceremonial robes, as well as a ceremonial headdress. Her dark, penetrating eyes were narrowed in anger, contrasting to her soft, innocent-looking face. Her hair was as dark as night, and flowed down her back, ending mid-way.  
"You're dissatisfied?"  
The girl seemed to seethe with rage. "A person like you has no right to carry on the line of our proud clan! You would dishonor us!"  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and begin undoing his own robes. "Well… it certainly wasn't my idea. You can do as you please!" With that he flung his robe and headdress down and turned, walking out of the room.  
The old man who was the chief of the clan called after him. "Wufei!" But he did not stop.  
  
  
Even after they were married, Wufei remained the same. He read quietly in calm places, basking in the serene calmness. His favorite was a field on the colony, where he would remain so still that the birds would come to him. This calmness never lasted long, though.  
"Wufei!"  
The birds took flight and he raised his gaze to Meiran, who was clad in a simple black outfit, contrasting to his white.  
"You call yourself a man, Wufei? I thought that after you became my partner, you would change. I guess I was completely wrong."  
  
The Chinese boy ignored her and went back to his book.  
"Why don't you ever practice fighting techniques, like the others?"  
Marking his page, Wufei set his book down. "Why do you fight, then?"  
The girl clenched her fists and her eyes lit with fire. "For justice!"  
"Justice…. Do you really think there is such a thing?"  
Meiran took up a fighting position. "Do you want me to show you?"  
Wufei removed his glasses and stood, facing his wife. "Go ahead."  
  
The black-haired girl needed no further invitation. With a scream, she rushed forward. Wufei anticipated this move and spun around her, and with his own yell, swung his foot around. Meiran raised her arms and blocked, but the force of the blow sent her to the ground.  
Rain broke loose as Meiran rose from the ground, shaken. "How… how could it be? I am the strongest of our clan… I am Nataku!"  
  
Wufei gazed down at her as he brushed a bang of his long hair out of his face. "You think you are Nataku? You have a lot of nerve, calling yourself that." He replaced his glasses on his face. "There is no justice, though perhaps only in individual circumstances. A fight based on such a thing is meaningless."  
Meiran stood, holding the arm where he had struck her. "But even so, I have to fight! That is the way of our people!"  
  
  
"So do you think you won?"  
"Think? I DID win! There is no justice in the world!"  
"No. You were unable to change Meiran's thinking. All you did was force your own conclusions on her."  
Wufei sat on the stairs leading down to the hanger bay inside the colony. Two giant, nearly completed mobile suits stood against the far wall, while his mentor and tutor Master O made some calculations on a console. He had told his friend of his argument with Meiran, which had happened earlier that day.  
O could tell that something was bothering the young Wufei. "Also, you don't do anything. With your strength and abilities, you could change the course of history."  
  
"That has nothing to do with me. No one can change the course of history."  
"Very smart. But are you going to just sit back, being smart, and watch while history plays with human beings and destroys their happiness, as well as kills them?"  
Wufei sent his onyx-eyed glare towards the old man. "Hn. Is that why you made these pieces of junk?"  
The old man laughed and turned to face his companion. "Well, Wufei, these pieces of junk need names. Can you think of anything?"  
  
Wufei raised his eyes to the mobile suit that resembled a Chinese warrior. His mind flashed back to Meiran. That Nataku is too weak for this clan, he thought.  
"Well?"  
Wufei's eyes never moved. "Shenlong." 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or anything related to it, with the exception that this is my storyline.  
Author's Note- I know that my chapters are short, but I'll make up for it. The next few chapters will follow the Episode Zero storyline. Thanks to www.episodezero.cjb.net for all the translations! Also, many thanks to Seeress, my first reviewer! Thank you for having faith in my series! Now, read on and enjoy! ^-^  
  
Heartfelt Memories  
By GW Dark Chyld  
Chapter Three  
  
The attack came suddenly. The United Earth Sphere Alliance had deemed the colony holding the Dragon clan be destroyed immediately. It was far too old to be of any use to them, so they had decided it was time to… renovate. And as they arrived, Meiran snuck into the huge, gleaming white suit. She was not, however, cunning enough to escape O's eyes.  
"Stop! You can't handle that suit! It's not something a women like you can pilot!" He called out.  
  
Meiran spun around, though she would not stop. She had come this far. "Then I hereby give up being a woman! I am Nataku!" and with that, she vanished into the cockpit.  
She launched herself out into the colony. With her weapons not at full strength, she struck hard and fast at the unsuspecting Alliance troops, until her she caught sight of Wufei's field, at the flowers being swept up into the air due to the battle. "The flowers are dieing… I must take this battle outside!" Without further spoken words, she engaged her engines and headed to the nearest airlock.  
  
A voice crackled over her speaker. "Stop! You don't have the strength to pilot that suite!"  
Meiran yelled out over her outer speakers before she exited into space. "Don't you dare give me orders! This is a fight for justice!"  
Her gundam, the prototype Leo that would be known as Tallgeese, speed through space towards the arranged Leos.  
  
  
Wufei turned and ran from his position on the surface and headed to the hanger that held the other suit. "Stupid Women! How does she think she can uphold justice without any strength?!"  
He flashed down halls and stairs as he undid his white shirt and tossed it to the side, leaping up in the low gravity of the hanger and floating to the entrance of the suit he dubbed 'Shenlong'.  
O watched helplessly. "Wufei! Shenlong doesn't have any weapons yet!"  
Wufei started the initiation sequence. "That's fine. I'm not fighting for justice."  
"Then why are you going?"  
"Because I'm not such a coward that I'll stand by while my wife is killed!"  
  
  
The Shenlong arched out into space. He set a course for the Tallgeese up ahead when something off to the side caught his eye. Two suits were attaching something to the colony.  
"What's that? Biological warfare? The Federation and Oz would go this far?!" He changed course and arched towards the Leos. "You bastards!!!"  
  
  
Meiran glanced around at the Leos surrounding her. "I can't lose to these people…." She had no weapons now, and she quietly accepted her death.  
"HAAAAA!"  
Her thoughts were broken as Wufei charged in, swinging a beam glaive and viciously attacking the enemies.  
"Wu… Wufei…?"  
"Leave this to me!" As shots were fired, Wufei maneuvered in front of her.  
"But Wufei!"  
"Hurry up and get the hell out of here! A wife should listen to her husband!"  
Meiran gave one last look at Wufei…at that very moment, she saw him as he truly was… a skilled fighter and loving husband. She was wrong about him. "…Yes…."  
Wufei charged into the troops with a roar of rage. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer- I don't own Gundam Wing or anything related to it, with the exception that this is my storyline.  
Author's Note- Still following the Episode Zero storyline. Thanks to www.episodezero.cjb.net for all the translations! Thank you Seeress for continuing to read! And without further ado,read on and enjoy! ^-^  
  
Heartfelt Memories  
GW Dark Chyld  
Chapter Four  
  
"I can't allow Trieze's name to be soiled in a place like this!"  
Wufei turned to his comm. Device as soon as the he picked up the enemy's transmission. "Trieze…. That's the name of the man in charge of this?"  
He readied his weapon as the enemy charged forward. It was at that moment his luck ran out. His luck, and his glaive's power.   
"It's out of energy!"  
Wufei growled and glared at his oncoming foe. But moments before impact, like white lightning, the Tallgeese intercepted the enemy, slamming viciously into the suit.  
  
His eyes widened as though he had been dealt a deadly blow. "Meiran!"  
The explosion was deafening, though in reality, he heard nothing. In a moment, it was all over. The Tallgeese was destroyed, and he found Meiran drifting in the field of debris. As gently as he could, he scooped her up into his suit's hand.  
"Meiran…."  
She turned to face him and smiled weakly. "Wufei…."  
"Hang on Meiran! I'll get you back home soon!"  
"I'm… I'm Nataku…."  
"…Yeah. You're Nataku. I won't call you Meiran anymore…."  
"You could… praise me a little, you know… I protected that field of flowers…."  
"Id… idiot…."  
"So please… take me to that field…"  
  
  
Wufei carried his wife into his field of flowers. Meiran smiled weakly as Wufei set her down.  
"It's beautiful… isn't it…? I've never appreciated flowers like this before…." She smiled as Wufei sat beside her. "Wufei…."  
"…Yes?"  
"I… was strong, wasn't I? You weren't ashamed of your wife, were you?"  
"Yeah… you're strong… stronger than anyone else…."  
She gently laid her head on his shoulder. "No… you are… stronger…." She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
Wufei looked over at her. "Hey… get off of me…." He moved his shoulder and she fell into his lap. "Huh? Hey…Hey!" he lifted her up… but her eyes remained closed. "Open your eyes! I haven't shown myself worthy of being your husband! Wake up!"  
But She wouldn't wake up… she never will. Her eyes were closed, and a smile rested on her face. She slept forever in the field of flowers. She was Nataku…. And forever would be, in the heart of that Chinese boy.  
"Nataku… NATAKU!!"  
  
  
Wufei stood in the field of flowers, looking down at the stone that that would forever mark the final resting place of his wife. Behind him, Master O and his clan chef approached him.  
Master O looked at him. "No one will try to stand in your way anymore. Go back to your studies."  
The black-haired boy never moved. "No. I will live for justice."  
"You're saying you'll pilot Shenlong?"  
"It's Nataku… my wife died protecting this machine… her spirit lives on in it. I…I'm going to change these times. I will change history. Just watch Nataku! I swear I will bring justice to these times!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters....  
  
Author's Note- Hopefully the next few chapters will be a good length.... I don't like writing short chapters, but it can't really be helped.... Anyways, things start to pick up in this chapter as we return to the present. How will Wufei's past affect him, after all these years? Read on and find out. ^-^  
  
Chapter 5  
Present Day   
  
Wufei shook his head and brought himself out of his trip through time. The environment was stifling and he found it hard to breathe, and the noise around him seemed as loud as jet engines. He stumbled backwards, rubbing his head and spun around, storming towards the door.  
Aaron looked up from marking things on a clipboard and watched him. "Something the matter, Wufei?"  
He shot a glare at her and grabbed his jacket. "Go back to your work, woman." Without another word, he disappeared outside and slammed the door behind him.  
The American girl blinked. "I wonder what's eating him…."  
  
  
It was late afternoon when he left, and it was night by the time he stopped his frantic walking to sit in a park and calm down. His disorientation had left him and he now sat and sorted through his raging emotions. His memories of Meiran must have had a larger effect on him then he had guessed. Did he miss his wife? No. He didn't. She was foolish enough to get herself killed in the first place, so why should he feel sorrow for her?  
But he knew he was lying to himself. He could blame her all he wanted, but he knew it wasn't her fault. She fought for her colony, for her clan, for justice. She died for what she believed in. A very honorable death and here he was, criticizing her.   
"Nataku… How I miss you…."  
"Is that the name of your girlfriend?"  
  
He snorted and closed his eyes, sensing the girl who sat down beside him. "It's none of your business."  
He felt her shift her weight, perhaps crossing her legs and she mimicked his snort. "All these years, and you still haven't changed, Chang Wufei."  
The Chinese boy's eyes and snapped open and his head whipped to the side "Who are… you?" There was no one next to him. He stood and looked around, but all he saw where people heading home. None of them could be the unidentified woman who had sat beside him.  
What if he was imagining it? He rubbed his head. "Baka… I'm hearing things…."  
  
He turned around and looked up and down the street, gaining his bearings. A light snow began to fall as he headed back to the mansion. Who knew what those weaklings were doing without his constant supervision? The house was probably a wreck. Well, he would teach them a lesson when he got back….  
His thoughts were interrupted when a sign had caught his eye. It was hanging in the window of an old shop, put up for sale by the owner. 'Everyone deserves a second chance.' Odd… today seemed full of strange omens…. What did they all mean?  
Nonsense. It was nothing. His mind was imagining that everything had some deeper significance to only him, when he knew it wasn't true. He continued walking.  
  
This time, his eyes were drawn to a young boy who was lying on the ground across the street from him. The child was a homeless boy, clad in brown rags that could offer no true warmth. He watched the dark-haired child shudder and huddle up tighter, desperate for any warmth he could get. The injustice of such a young boy living on the streets hit him deep.  
  
Wordlessly he crossed the street, heading over to the kid. "Hey you… young boy."  
The boy looked up and narrowed his eyes defiantly. "What do you want?"  
Wufei admired the boy. He had nothing, yet he was brave enough to stand up to the world. "Have you no home to go to? No decent clothes?"  
The boy never moved, but remained glaring up at him. "Some people don't got everything you people have."  
The Chinese boy kneeled down and slipped off his jacket, handing it to the boy. "Take this. It will keep you warm."  
"Why?"  
"Take it or leave it, I don't really care. If you want it, it'll keep you warm and maybe let you live a while longer. If not, I'll just walk away with it."  
  
Tentatively, the boy took the offered leather Preventer jacket. He gave no thanks, he just slipped it around himself and huddled into it, soaking up the leftover warmth Wufei's body heat had instilled in it. And all the while, he glared up at the onyx-eyed teenager.  
Wufei stood and resumed his walking. He wore only a sleeveless black shirt, but he did not acknowledge the cold. He did not even know why he let the boy have his coat. Maybe it was the stress. Yes, that had to be it. The stress was affecting his mind.  
  
"Well… I never thought I'd see the day. Chang Wufei helping out someone less fortunate then him."  
He recognized the mocking voice immediately. The woman from the bench!  
"Listen, you meddling onna…" Wufei spun on his heel, face twisted in anger, about to let the girl have it. But as soon as he saw her face, his heart skipped a beat. His breath caught in his throat. His voice failed him and he could feel his face grow pale. His mind's working halted abruptly.  
What he saw could not possibly be real. It was a figment of his imagination. But no, that wasn't right. The woman breathed, he saw her chest rise and fall, and he saw the wisps of fog her breath let out. She was real. But it couldn't be.  
  
The defiant dark eyes that matched his own onyx-colored eyes, the ebony black hair pulled into a ponytail. Her soft, pink lips quirked in a mocking smirk. She was here. Alive.  
He gazed into the eyes of his wife, Meiran, and she gazed back. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer- Alas, I do not own Gundam Wing  
Author's Note- Here's the next chapter of Heartfelt Memories! I hope you like it, and I thank all of my reviewers for their support.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Wufei's lips moved, but a sound never came out. But as quickly as his speechless awe had come, his cold logic returned. He turned away from her and stormed off. "No… it's impossible. I refuse to believe it…."  
"Wufei!" The girl growled and followed him. "Don't you dare walk away from me!"  
He ignored her and walked faster, convincing himself that he was seeing and hearing things. "It's only the stress. Yes, the stresses from my working conditions are affecting the workings of my mind. It's making me delirious. Seeing things that aren't there, hearing things… yes, that's what it is."  
"I am not some dream to walk away from, Wufei!"  
  
He had enough and turned around, growling under his breath. He glanced over her quickly. Plain black pants over black boots, a dark blue shirt with a black leather jacket. "Who are you? Who put you up to this? When I find out…."  
She walked right up to him and glared into his angry eyes. "No one put me up to this. And you know damn well who I am!" She shook with barely contained rage.   
Wufei's fists clench and he took a half step forward, so their faces were mere inches apart. "I don't know who you are, but you are not my wife. Now, go away and leave me in peace!" He turned away and began walking again.  
  
"Fine! I'll prove it to you!" She called after him. "Do you remember that battle? Yes, I know you do. You were in the Shenlong, and I in the other white suit. Remember when I had nothing left to fight with? And how you saved my life?"  
The Chinese boy stopped cold. He turned slowly, leveling his cold glare at the woman. He had used that same glare many times, and the ferocity of it had almost always made people back down.  
But the girl matched him glare for glare. She tossed her jacket aside and crouched down, planted her feet, and positioned her hands in a defensive pose. "Still don't believe me? Then fight me. We alone are the last survivors of our clan. Fight me, and I will prove to you who I am."  
  
"And where is the justice in that?"  
"You have already wronged me by disbelieving me. I will fight you to right this fault."  
The onyx-eyed boy watched her a moment before striking. He flashed forward and leapt and swung his leg around. The girl who claimed to be his wife raised her left arm and blocked the blow before spinning around and striking out with her right arm. Wufei had landed by them and crouched, raising his own left arm and taking the blow on his forearm. He crouched low and swung leg around in a sweep, but she simply jumped over it. Before she landed, however, his fist planted a solid hit in her stomach.  
  
By now, a crowd began to form to watch the two as they exchanged blows. Whispers spread through them, wondering what could excite the two to violence. Most of the people agreed that it was wrong for a man to strike a woman, but from the enraged expression on the girl's face, none of them voiced their opinion. Also, some of them noticed the Preventer insignia on Wufei's pant leg and thought that the woman was just a criminal.  
The fight was getting more and more intense. Both were strong fighters and their speed and ferocity were unmatched. They were locked in a dance of punches and kicks, sweeps and blows. They were both highly disciplined fighters, and the match was quite a sight to watch.  
  
But like all dances, the fight had to come to an end. The woman swung her leg high, but Wufei avoided it by ducking low. He grabbed her raised leg in on hand and grasped her other leg in his other hand. He yanked hard and she fell to the concrete with a hard thud, knocking the breath from her lungs. Wufei spun around and leveled his hand at her throat. He had won.  
It was then that Wufei noticed the crowd. He stood and glared around dangerously. "What are you fools looking at? Go on! Get out of here! Now!"  
The people cursed at him and muttered under their breath as they walked away. None of them were pleased with the Chinese boy's attitude.  
  
The girl stood up and brushed some blood from her nose on the back of her hand. She said nothing but watched every action the dark-haired boy made. Wufei, in turn, watched her carefully before speaking.  
"You fight like a true artist from the Dragon Clan."  
"Of course. I told you, I'm not a fake, or some fool hired by someone to make your life miserable. I am who I say I am. I am Nataku."  
Wufei turned around, closing his eyes. "Nataku is dead. She died long ago. And I don't believe in ghosts."  
The girl walked up to him. "I did die. I died protecting my home, my family, and my husband. I died protecting a field of flowers."  
Her words sparked a new set of flashbacks from the mind of the cold teenager. Unwanted images of his wife's last battle rose and he relived them all over again. Was this girl the true Nataku? Had his wife really come back to him?  
  
"Wufei… I've never begged for anything in my life. You know that. But I ask you to give me one last chance."  
"You are as alive as anyone on this street. I fought you, and I felt all my hits contact a living person. A crowd watched me fight a woman. Ghosts, even if they did exist, could not do any of these things. My wife is dead."  
Without a further word, he began walking again. He placed his hands in his pockets, and the cold seemed to pierce even his strongest defenses. The girl that called herself Meiran watched him go. This would not be the last time they would meet. With a whisper and a gust of wind, she was gone, leaving a solitary soldier, buried beneath guilt and anger, heading to a home that was not his. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer- Alas, I do not own Gundam Wing  
Author's Note- Here's the next chapter of Heartfelt Memories! I hope you like it, and I thank all of my reviewers for their support, and especially Dream Keeper and Wingleader Sora Jade! Thanks a lot!  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Wufei returned to the mansion in a state of dizziness and confusion. His thoughts remained on the strange girl as he went to remove his jacket, only to remember he had given it away. He soundlessly continued on his course, heading towards the ballroom to see what had been accomplished while he was away.  
"Wufei?"  
The Chinese boy jumped and spun around. For a moment, he thought it was that woman again, but it was only Aaron. He noticed a startling resemblance between the American and the woman he met earlier.  
  
"What is it, agent Aaron?"  
She blinked and bit her lip. "Um… are you feeling okay? You look pale… like you've seen a ghost or something."  
"I'm fine. What have you accomplished while I was away?"  
The dark-eyed girl frowned. Wufei really did look bad. He was slightly slumped over, and he was pale. Some strands of his usually perfect hair were out of place, and she could see developing bruises on his arms. He looked a mess, but his eyes retained the fire they always had.  
"Well…the command post has been finished, and our crews are installing security cameras throughout the mansion, as you had ordered."  
  
He nodded. "Very good, Aaron. I am retiring to my room now. Please oversee tonight's clean up." Without further conversation, he turned away and headed towards the main stairs that would lead him up to his room. Aaron watched him and sighed. "Wufei… you're not invincible… when will you realize that…."  
  
  
The dark-haired teenager slid his key into the locked door of his room and twisted it till he heard the click. He thought back to what had happened that day and sighed, looking forward to a good night's sleep. He knew that he had fought a living person. And that person knew the way the Dragon Clan fought. But he was not convinced that the girl was actually his long-dead wife. He chuckled to himself. He had almost believed her, too. He gently pushed the door open and walked in.  
  
"It's about time you got here, Wufei."  
His eyes widened at the site of the black-clad girl sitting cross-legged on his bed. Her face, the face of his wife, still made him reel. Her eyes were narrowed slightly, not glaring, but not pleasant either. Just like Meiran….  
"How did you get into my room?" He snapped.  
"What does it matter?"  
He growled and stalked forward. "I don't know who you are…."  
She unfolded her legs and jumped to her feet, eyes flashing, and her face a mask of rage. "You know damn well who I am! Why won't you admit it to yourself?!"  
"My wife is dead and gone. You are not her, because I can see you, plain as day. I've fought with you! There were witnesses who saw us. Even if I believed in ghosts, I would not call you one."  
She glared indignantly at him. "You believe in spirits. You believe in gods. That was the way the Dragon Clan raised us. And as to our battle, I can be seen and felt when I want to be."  
  
The Chinese boy scoffed. "Only a fool would think you were a spirit."  
"…Wufei?"  
The dark-haired boy turned to look at his partner, Sally Po, who was standing in the doorframe, looking puzzled. "Agent Sally, I'm glad you're here. You can escort this woman off the premises."  
Meiran sighed. "She can't see me, Wufei."  
Sally looked at Wufei like he was crazy. "Are you okay, Wufei? There's… no one here…."  
The onyx-eyed Preventer paled slightly and looked from the girl on his bed to his partner. "What are you talking about? There is an intruder sitting right there on my bed."  
  
The Chinese Preventer looked past Wufei to his empty bed. "Um… Wufei… there's no one there."  
The girl calling herself Meiran laughed. "As I told you, Wufei. I can only be seen when I want to."  
Wufei was stricken. Sally could not see the girl on his bed. Was he going crazy? Or was this truly his wife?  
He glanced back at Sally. "…Forgive me. I have a heavy burden on my shoulders, and the stress is causing me to hallucinate."  
His worried partner raised and eyebrow. "Okay… but be careful, Wufei… if the others knew, they'd have a field day…." With that she turned and left.  
"So now I'm a hallucination?" The remaining girl asked with a huff. "Injustice!"  
  
Wufei looked at her. She was the very image of his wife. The ebony hair, pulled back into two tight ponytails. The dark, defiant, and penetrating eyes. She was so much like her that he pondered the possibility that she just may be her.  
He shook his head. It was still impossible.  
"Tell me… what do you want?" 


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer- :: sighs:: no, I don't own Gundam Wing...  
Author's note- Yay! Another chapter is up! Hooray for me ^-^! This chapter is longer, I think, and they should start to get longer. Thank you, Dream Keeper for your prolonged interest in the series! And don't worry, my character Aaron has her name spelled that way for a change in pace. Now, enough talking, onto the fic!  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"What do I want?" The girl asked. "I… I have unfinished business, you could say. Things that I have to finish if I am to sleep peacefully."  
Wufei sat down on a chair near his bed, watching the woman closely. "I will entertain the notion that you are what you say you are, for the moment. But what business do you have to take care of?"  
She avoided his question and looked around his room. She was surprised to find that he had a framed picture of her on his nightstand. She gently picked it up and looked at it. She was clad in a ceremonial kimono, her eyes glaring at the photographer.   
  
"I'm surprised… I never knew you cared so much."  
Wufei stood quickly and snatched the picture from her hands. He looked at himself a moment before setting it down. Meiran was able to catch one fleeting look of guilt that past over his face before it was back in its always-aggravated position.  
"You still care for me?"  
"I care for my wife. My wife, who died long ago."  
Her face flushed with anger. "You still don't believe that I've come back?"  
"I never said I believed you were my wife."  
She didn't show it, but she felt hurt inside. "Fine." She stood angrily. "Maybe this was all just a waste of time."  
  
Wufei smirked. "So you're leaving now?"  
She didn't say anything, but sent him a glare. "I was a fool to think you would ever change, Chang Wufei." She spun on her heel and vanished out the door.   
Wufei was left on his bed, pondering this woman who looked so much like his wife. He picked up the picture he kept by his bed and looked at it. Could she really have come back to him?  
  
  
  
Wufei slept that night, but he was tormented by dreams of the last moments he had spent with his wife. The next morning he gathered himself and took care of his personal effects, changing clothes then heading downstairs. He watched the guests arrive as he busied himself with as many chores as possible. It was the best way to keep his mind off the fact that he had a spirit of some sort stalking him.  
At the end of the day, he gave a full report of what he and his crew accomplished to Lady Une and requested some time off. When asked the reason, he just said that he felt himself unfit, at the moment, for duty. He had a flawless record, so Une had no choice but give him what he wanted. After, he went straight to his room for the night.  
  
The next day was Christmas, and by the time Wufei took his post at the make-shift command center, the party was in full swing. Aaron greeted him as he walked in.  
"Hey Wufei! Feeling any better?"  
"I am fine, agent Aaron. And next time, call me by my title." He sat next to her and began reading a report compiled of everything that had happened so far.  
"Yes sir, commander Wufei."  
"Was that sarcasm, agent?"  
"No sir."  
"Good."  
  
Aaron watched him as he read the report. She knew, of course, of the time off her commander had requested. The whole team knew. They all thought that the high-and-mighty Chang Wufei was finally cracking up. She may be insolent and sarcastic, but Aaron held more respect for him. He was becoming a legend in the organization, and she was hand-picked to be on this security team. She showed it to no one, but she actually held feelings for the arrogant Chinese teenager.  
She sighed and went back to the work. She might have felt that way for him, but she knew he didn't feel the same. He thought all women were weaklings. But then again, he said the same of the men in their squad, so that meant that he wasn't gay. Well, things may just lighten up….  
  
"Hey Wufei. I thought you'd be resting instead of working."  
The dark-eyed teenager looked up as Sally walked in. "Rumors of my temporary weakness have been highly exaggerated. I am fine."  
She smiled and sat down on the other side of him. "Hi Aaron. How are you holding up, with this windbag as your boss?"  
Aaron smiled as Wufei snorted. "I'm fine. Though I think I might be starting to annoy him."  
Sally raised an eyebrow. "You? Annoy him? I can't imagine such a thing."  
"I chose her for her expertise," Wufei interrupted. "Not for her humor."  
The tall blonde laughed. "Oh, don't be so uptight, Wufei. Loosen up, have fun! It's Christmas!"  
The dark-haired commander shook his head and went back to work. Sally frowned and looked at Aaron, who just shrugged. She didn't know what was bothering him either.  
  
  
  
Wufei left the command post shortly after the doors were opened and walked around in the ballroom. His eyes swept over the crowd as he searched for any possible threats. The only ones he saw were Quatre's sisters, who were dressed up as angels carrying sticks with mistletoe on the ends. Why were they dangerous? Well, who wants to be bothered by so-called angels when one was getting close to their partners and loved ones? Maybe it was just him.  
He saw Quatre speaking with friends and family, and Trowa Barton, who was leaning on a wall. For a moment, he envied the ever-silent teenager. But as to why, he would never tell.  
  
In a few moments Sally and Aaron joined him at his post beside the giant Christmas tree.  
"Hey Wufei… see any girls you'd like to dance with?" Aaron asked, trying to spark up a conversation.  
"Hn."  
Sally laughed. "Wufei is always like that. He's afraid to let himself have fun. Even I don't know exactly why."  
Aaron sighed and talked with Sally for a while. Her eyes watched the brooding Wufei, who seemed upset over his own troubles. She sighed a bit and shook her head. "If you excuse me… I have other things to attend to. Bye Sally. Later, Wufei."  
Sally waved as the dark-haired girl walked off. She glanced at her partner. "Wufei… you do know she likes you, right?"  
  
"Hn."  
Sally sighed. "What is it, Wufei? You seem so distracted."  
"It's none of your concern."  
"Of course it is, Wufei. You're my partner. And what affects you affects me. So come on, tell me what's wrong."  
The Chinese boy snorted and pushed off the wall. He walked away from his partner and into the crowd. She could see that he had a heavy heart, and she knew why. She knew about his visits from his 'wife'. But she would never say a word to him.  
  
  
  
  
"You were never one to celebrate Christmas, were you?"  
Wufei had grown accustomed to the strange girl's way of showing up unexpectedly and turned to face her. She was standing beside him in the midst of the throng, clad in the same clothes as she had been two days ago.  
"How did you do that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Appear without me knowing."  
She laughed bitterly. "That's the gift that I'm cursed with. I can come and go as I please, become solid if I wanted to, but I can't enjoy the simple joys of life."  
"Simple joys?"  
  
She nodded and lowered her dark gaze. "I can't taste anything…I don't need to eat or drink anymore…. I could live with that, but I can't smell the flowers anymore…." She laughed bitterly again. "I died protecting the flowers which I can no longer appreciate. Ironic, isn't it?"  
"You sound like you actually did die."  
The girl grabbed Wufei by his collar, pulling the teen close to her face. "Damnit Wufei, are you listening to me? I am dead. I have no physical body anymore. But I am still Chang Meiran, the same woman who you unwittingly married four years ago. Do you hear me? I am Meiran. I am Nataku!"  
  
For a moment the two locked eyes. Their fierce eyes gazed at each other. Her face was pale, but it had always been pale. She was desperate for him to believe her. He saw that she would do whatever it takes to make him believe.  
And when she looked in his eyes, she saw something too. She could see the weariness he had suffered since she had died. Saw the terrible guilt he had carried upon his shoulders. She saw a shell of a once-strong man.  
But did he believe in what he saw? That's the question he asked himself. Should he believe what this girl said? This girl, who looked exactly like his wife? This girl that had been stalking him for the last two days? What it all came down to was this: did he believe in life after death? 


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks Dream Keeper for all your reviews ^_^. To make things short, I'm going to stop posting these notes unless to thank a reviewer. So, no more reading pointless stuff ^-^!  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Wufei turned away from the girl beside him and threaded through the crowd until he reached a wall. The girl fallowed silently behind him. For a while, none of them said anything. They both just watched the people dancing and generally having fun.  
Wufei looked at her at last.  
"You never told me why you're here."  
"Yes I have. Unfinished business."  
  
"And what is that business?" He asked calmly.  
"I… I can't tell you that."  
He glanced over at her. She seemed nervous and was toying with one of her braids, staring off distractedly. Her dark eyes flickered through the crowd. Funny… he didn't remember her ever toying with her braid before…. He shrugged it off. This was not Meiran. This was not his wife. It was impossible.  
  
Her eyes abruptly focused on something. "What in the name of the gods…."  
He followed her line of sight to see people suddenly start stumbling to the side and falling to the ground. He also caught a glimpse of a boy dashing through the crowd, for who knows what reason. A boy he recognized.  
Wufei growled. "BAKA!" And with that he took off into the throng of people, intend on stopping the maniac.  
As soon as he had moved, the girl who called herself Meiran turned in the other direction, walking quickly and undoing her braids.  
  
  
"Maxwell!"  
With a growl, Wufei grabbed the American's shoulder and spun him around. He glared into Duo's startled violet eyes. "What do you think you are doing? You have been rushing through this crowd, knocking half of the guests over!"  
"Er...sorry Wufei...I was just-" The startled teenager began.  
"Just acting like the baka you are, you mean!"  
  
He watched as Duo turned his head towards the door, eyes scanning the crowd. Perhaps he was chasing someone, Wufei thought. In a moment the boy turned back to him, a grin on his face.   
"Oh come on 'Fei, it's Christmas! Lighten up! I'm sorry, okay?"  
Wufei scowled at him. The Chinese boy was in no mood for this. "Fine...but be careful next time, Maxwell. I'm watching you." He gave the boy one last glare and turned away, drifting back into the crowd.  
  
He had had enough of this party, so he slipped out of the ballroom door and into the next room, where the command center had been set up. Sally was reclining in her seat before some screens, sipping some coffee. Three other Preventers worked at their own station, but there was no sign of Aaron.  
His partner looked up as he walked in. "What's wrong? Had enough Christmas cheer for the day?"  
Wufei scowled and sat at his seat.  
Sally rolled her eyes. "Apparently, you could use some more…."  
  
"Where is Agent Aaron?"  
Sally shrugged. "Haven't seen her since she left us earlier."  
Wufei narrowed his eyes and looked over all the monitors. There was no sign of Aaron. That means that she was probably patrolling the hallways or something similar. But if that's what she was up to, then why didn't she report in to him? Everyone knew that if they changed posts, they had to make sure that their commanding officer knew.  
  
He sat back in his chair just as the door opened and Aaron walked in. She was adjusting the collar of her jacket as Wufei stood with a growl.  
"Agent Aaron! Where were you?"  
Aaron blinked. "Sir, I was… in the restroom."  
"For this long?" Wufei launched into a speech about telling the commander where one is at all times, among other things. As he did, he noticed that the nervous Aaron began playing with her braid. Playing with her braid? He paused and watched her, eyes narrowed.  
  
Aaron blinked at his sudden halt and saw that he was staring at her hand. She quickly let go of her braid and dropped her arm to her side.  
Wufei looked back at her. "Go back to your work, Aaron…." And without a further word, Wufei sat down distractedly.  
Sally looked up at Aaron, amazed. Both were surprised that Wufei halted in mid-rant. He never let anyone off so easily before. The American girl knew better then to push her luck. She sat down at her post and began work silently.  
  
Wufei's mind spun. How could he not have seen it before? He mentally called up a picture of Meiran as he remembered her, Aaron, and the girl who was following him around. Yes… he could see the resemblance now. Aaron had the same ebony black hair… just the right length. Her eyes were also just the right color. Shape as well. But wasn't she American? Wait, her father was Chinese. Maybe….  
He stood up. "Continue without me." He left before anyone could voice a concern and headed up to his room. Once there, he pulled out his laptop from his bag. He carried it around just to store files, since he was never truly an expert with computers. He flipped it open and logged on. He was greeted by a familiar grey message box, with a not so familiar message.  
  
-The Following Files Were Hacked Into Upon Your Last Sign In: Colony L3 Dragon Clan-  
  
His dark eyes narrowed. Someone had hacked into his computer! He checked the date. Less then a week ago! Next he called up exactly what files were hacked into. It seemed that someone had broken into his files that bore all the information that pertained to the Dragon Clan and more specifically, Meiran. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Legal Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing  
  
Author's Note: I know I said no more of these, but as a warning, this chapter is reeeeeeally short x.x.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
The next day was clean-up. Even the Preventer crew had to join the maids and butlers in the work. Most of them were disgruntled since Wufei hadn't showed up at his post at the time he was supposed to. In fact, he was nearly an hour late. And when he did come, they notice a change in him.  
His hair was loose, but brushed back so only a few strand fell into his face. His eyes shone with a burning fire, but they couldn't tell if that fire was anger or some other feeling. He strode purposely through the ballroom, heading to the stage, dressed in a sleeveless white shirt and the pants from his Preventer uniform.  
  
Aaron wondered what was bothering him. First Quatre fell ill, and now this new change in Wufei. It looked like this day was going to be full of significant events, each surrounding the five Gundam pilots….  
Wufei climbed the stairs and moved over to the microphone that was still set up and flicked it on. "All non-Preventer personnel please leave the room. The rest of you, gather here."  
The agents did as told, each one as nervous as the next. Their commander's face was unreadable, and they didn't feel any anger coming from him. But this left two options. Either he was in a good mood, which was rare, or his anger was above the boiling point.  
The Chinese agent swept his onyx eyes over the gathered agents before him. "It has come to my knowledge that one of you have hacked your way into my personal information on my very own laptop."  
  
This got the agents nervous and they all glanced at each other. They took the look of amazed shock on Aaron's face as surprise at this information.  
Wufei went on. "Someone here, nearly a week ago, hacked into my files. They sought out my personal information, such as my place of origin, my Clan, and other things that no one should be searching for. I have no doubts on this accusation. And I wish to gather more information then acting on my suspicion. If the person responsible for this invasion voluntarily step forth, then he-or she," at this Aaron could have sworn he looked at her, "…then perhaps the punishment will be light."  
  
The agents all shifted and glanced around nervously to see who would be bold enough to pull a move like that. But more often then not, the boldest people were just plain stupid. And who would be stupid enough to try and hack into their commander's own computer?  
They all waited, but no one moved. Wufei watched closely. "This is your last chance. Step forth, and your punishment will be light."  
  
Again, no one moved. A flicker of ferocity crossed Wufei's eyes. "Fine. If you won't come forth, then I will simply call you forth."  
At this, his fierce gazed focus on only one person. "Aaron Lei, come to the front." 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
"What were you doing inside my personal files?"  
Aaron was sitting in the same chair she had sat in yesterday, in the small command post. All the other agents had stared at her as she walked slowly to the stage. From there, Wufei led her to the private command post. He now stood, leaning against the far wall, questioning her.  
"I…"  
"Even more, why were you looking up data on my deceased wife?"  
Aaron gulped and started to answer again, but Wufei cut her off once more. He pushed off from the wall and began pacing the room. "You may not know this, agent Aaron, but over the last few days, I have been visited by a woman who claimed to be my wife."  
The American lowered her gaze.  
The black-haired boy picked up a folder from a desk and flipped through it. "Your father came from L5, didn't he?"  
  
Aaron nodded numbly.  
"Yes…and it says here he was also part of the Dragon Clan. Correct?"  
Again, she nodded.  
"Interesting… he left his clan to pursue an American woman, whom he later married. Aaron, how old are you?"  
"Twenty-three."  
"According to this, you're seventeen. Why is that? Hm. Maybe you wanted to be a Preventer because your father was killed in the Eve Wars."  
Aaron didn't respond, but clenched her fists.  
  
Wufei looked her over. "You know, agent Aaron, you look a lot like my wife. You both have the same eyes and the same colored hair. But I clearly remembered you having longer hair last week. Before the time my computer was hacked into."  
She raised her eyes and glared fiercely at him. "What's your point?"  
The boy slammed his fist down onto a desk. "It was you! You were the one that hacked into my computer! You are the person who has been defiling Meiran's name!"  
She leapt to her feet. "I did not defile her name! Everything I have done was for you, Wufei! You're a bitter son of a bitch, you know that? We all see how you torture yourself. The only friends you have are the people who fought with you during the wars, and you're even distant to them! What the hell is wrong with you? And don't you dare use the death of your wife as an excuse. You think she'd be happy that you spend the rest of your life mourning her? She may have been as fierce as you, but there is a large different. She cared for her people! She cared for others! She died so others wouldn't have to suffer! For a time, you did the same. But you just didn't care enough. You treat everyone as an enemy! And the only person who could change that was your wife. That's why I did what I did. I hate seeing you like this. I care too much for you to let you live in agony!" Aaron blinked and looked down from her sudden outburst. She said more then she had planned.  
  
Wufei's eyes were narrowed and flashed with anger and he gripped the desk so hard that his knuckles were white. How dare she talk to him like that! But another part of him admired her audacity. With his insides at war, he swept past her and out the door, slamming it behind him. He had seen enough. Heard enough.  
Aaron watched him leave and sat down heavily in her chair. She held her head in her hands and closed her eyes as tears streaked down her cheeks. She had only tried to help. But in the end, she just made everything worse.  
  
  
Wufei felt like he was in a daze. He was barely aware when he had slipped into the cold morning through the back door into the snow covered garden. His mind couldn't focus. His hair fell into his face as he trudged through the snow, finally falling to his hands in knees.  
Was Aaron right? Was he really what she said he was? His fanatical obsession with justice…it had come from Meiran. He had held her in his arms, and she had died! She was supposed to be stronger then that… she was Nataku! What justice did she do by dieing?  
Tears rolled down his cold face, stinging his cheeks. She had left him… they had finally come together, and she had left him. He never got to prove himself to her, never got show that he was worthy of her. Her death tormented him, and he knew it still did.   
He was afraid to get close to someone. Afraid to get close, only to have them leave him. His friends…yes, they were his friends…he couldn't get close with them. No, he had to distant himself. They would leave him if he got close. So he had to stay strong. If he was so god damn strong, then why was he weeping over the long dead!  
  
He raised his eyes to seek some kind of sign. His mind came into focus as he stared at the angel statue before him. Quatre was fond of angels and his garden had many as decorations. He saw the stone creature's arms open before it, welcoming him, welcoming the grief and agony he felt. Not because it wanted it, but because it didn't want him to suffer it alone.   
Aaron… she had done the same. She wanted to get close so she could share his burden. She loved him. And he had shunned her away.  
  
He had always thought he was strong and everyone else were weak. But now he saw the truth. He was never strong. He was the weakest of them all. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
For Chang Wufei, the rest of the day past in a lethargic blur. He remained in the cold garden for some time before heading inside, and even there he avoided the other Preventers. He went straight to his room and took a hot shower, followed by meditation that took him all day.   
His mind was focused now, and he was able to sort through his thoughts in peace. He considered all Aaron had said, as well as what others said of him. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door.  
"Wufei?"  
He looked up as the door opened slowly and a blonde head poked in. "Excuse me for interrupting, but would you like to join me and the others for dinner? It's kind of a celebration…"  
Wufei raised an eyebrow at Quatre, keeping his emotions, as well as his thoughts, carefully hidden. "Celebration?"  
The Arabian smiled. "Yes… Duo's coming out. He's actually a she."  
Those words pushed his thoughts out of his mind. "What? Maxwell is a woman?"  
The blonde laughed. "Yes…it's difficult to explain, but she is a woman. "  
  
Wufei snorted and stood. Quatre took this as a yes and left. After he pulled his loose hair into a tight tail, he left his room and proceeded downstairs. He ignored the looks the other Preventers gave him. He simply didn't care at the moment. He tried to keep the dark thoughts out of his mind, but they kept coming back to him.  
  
He sat at the table and waited, leaning back and thinking to himself. In a few minutes Trowa entered, then after a few more, Heero and Duo walked in, arm in arm. This took him by surprise.  
Quatre smiled happily. "So, you two have finally come clean with each other?"  
Duo grinned widely and Heero's face tinted a light shade of red. "Yup. Glad we did, too."  
Wufei shook his head and smirked at her, in a semblance of normalcy. "Well Maxwell, I always knew you were a weak onna, from the first time I met you."  
Duo shrugged it off. "Careful 'Fei, I could still kick your ass."  
Quatre stifled a giggle, but the Chinese boy raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? I would love to see you attempt it."  
  
Quatre stood up. "Please, no fighting." Despite his efforts, he couldn't keep himself from smiling. "We're here to have dinner, remember?"  
The dark haired boy grunted and retreated into his thoughts. Duo and Heero? Together? It was unbelievable. They were almost complete opposites! Heero was cold and oriented only on his goals, while Duo was free-spirited and open. Heero was closed to the world, while Duo welcomed it.   
The whole dinner past by without a hitch as he mentally criticized the relationship between Heero and Duo. After dinner, they gathered at the T.V. A pointless habit, Wufei thought, since most of them didn't even watch the shows that were displayed. Again, he thought over the relationship shared between the American girl and the Japanese boy. With a shock, he realized he was in a similar situation.  
  
Aaron cared for him. That much was true. But she had gone behind his back and used the memory of his wife against him. She had said the difference between he and Meiran was that she had cared about others. As he thought about this, he realized how true it was. Meiran did care for others, though she hid it well. And he had only cared for himself. He fought in her memory. But he himself had betrayed that memory.  
He didn't know how much time had gone by when he finally stood and headed to his room. He needed some sleep. And as for the morning… he would see what the morning would bring. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The next day was when his crew was scheduled to leave. With all the business going on, it was hard to find Aaron, but eventually he spotted the dark-haired American.  
"Agent Aaron."  
She blinked and looked up to see Wufei approach but quickly lowered her head. "…Yes, Commander Wufei?"  
He stiffened slightly. "Quatre Winner is having a small gathering at the end of this year. It would be an honor if you could… join me."  
Aaron blinked and looked up, taken by surprise but found that he was already walking off. Did she hear him right? Chang Wufei, the biggest, most arrogant agent Preventer had, asking her to join him at a party? She grinned with joy and finished quickly to make plans.  
  
  
Wufei occupied himself over the next week by meditating in Quatre's garden. He had many things running through his mind, and all of these things revolved around Aaron. He would never admit it, but she was right. And the thought that she was right irritated him.  
The message she had sent to him had gotten through, though he didn't approve of the means that she got it there by. He had to admit, after he lost Meiran, he lost a piece of himself too. A part of his humanity, if that's what you wanted to call it. He took on the role of a deliverer of justice, but his reason for taking that role in itself was wrong. He had committed all these sins and blamed them on his wife. Hardly honorable.  
  
His thoughts rested on his wife and he contemplated his relationship with her when Aaron approached him. It was two days until the party, but she thought she might as well speak with him.  
"…Wufei?"  
The Chinese boy opened his eyes and turned to look at Aaron. He was assaulted by a flashback. For a brief moment, he remembered sitting in a field, reading, as Meiran came to spoke her mind to him. "…Yes, agent Aaron?"  
The American girl swallowed a lump in her throat. "Wufei, I'm really sorry about what I did… I know it was wrong, on a bunch of different levels, but I just wanted to try and help you…."  
Wufei nodded curtly. "Apology accept, agent Aaron." Assuming the conversation was over; he turned away and went back to his thoughts.  
  
But Aaron wasn't finished. "You look pretty lonely out here… some of the other agents and I are going out for drinks. You wanna come?"  
"No."  
The girl looked down and turned away.  
"Agent Aaron?"  
"Yes?"  
"…Thank you for your concern."  
The Preventer agent blinked and felt her face blush. She smiled softly and said "…Your welcome, Wufei…."  
  
  
The day of the party had come. Wufei stood before a mirror as he finished buttoning up the white shirt that made his outfit complete. He had chosen to dress in the white garb of his clan for this day. It would remind him that his days of living in the past were over. He would try hard to move on with his life and not dwell on the past. New Years Eve. It was truly going to be a new year for Chang Wufei. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen  
  
Aaron finished brushing her hair and looked in the mirror. She wanted to try and be the best she could be tonight for Wufei. She was dressed in a simple white dress, far from fancy. It was the best she could get on such short notice. Her ebony hair shone like silk and she allowed a small smile. She liked the way she looked tonight, and she hoped Wufei would too.  
She stood and walked over to her bed when she felt strange. It started with a warm sensation that started along her back and spread throughout her body. It was followed by an odd numbness that started in her legs and moved upwards. Finally, she was assaulted by a wave of dizziness and collapsed on the bed. Her head swam and her vision dim. Vaguely, she heard a voice murmur 'I'm sorry'. Her last thought was that the voice sounded exactly like hers.  
  
  
Wufei waited and waited. He witnessed the arrivals of many guests, such as fellow Preventers Zechs Marquise and Lucretzia Noin, as well as the head of their department, Lady Une. He recognized the laughing Maguanacs and some of Quatre's many sisters.  
He had seen Heero, Trowa, and Quatre, all dressed up in tuxedoes, but no sign of Aaron. As he sat with his friends from the war, he noticed that Quatre seemed fidgety. He sighed and turned his thoughts inward. Perhaps she wasn't going to come. Who could blame her? After the way he had always treated her, he began to feel disgusted at himself.  
  
"Excuse me, Wufei?"  
The Chinese boy blinked and shook his head, awakened from his dark thoughts. He turned to look at the Quatre and the noticed that the blonde seemed rather nervous. "Yes, Quatre?"  
"Do you think you could watch my door to make sure no one interrupts me and Trowa while we're talking?"  
The onyx-eye youth nodded distractedly. He wanted to get back to his musings. "Yes, of course...."  
  
The blonde stood and headed to his room, Wufei trailing behind him. All the while the Chinese boy swept his eyes over the crowd in the hopes of finding Aaron. But there was no sign of her anywhere. They arrived at Quatre's room and he leaned against the wall while Quatre went inside. He was about to give up hope when he heard a disturbance back inside the ballroom.  
"Baka! Watch where you're going!"  
"I-I'm sorry ma'am! I r-really didn't-"  
"No excuses! What's done is done, but if it happens again…"  
  
The Preventer scowled and moved away from the door he was supposed to be guarding. Whatever Quatre and Trowa wanted to talk about was there business, maintaining order and discipline was his. He moved towards the sound of the voice and tried to hide his astonishment.  
Aaron stood there, dusting herself off and glaring at a man who quickly ran off into the crowd. Wufei quickly determined that the man had bumped into Aaron and knocked her down. But Aaron didn't get mad that easily. She was more like Quatre, more peaceful. The way she glared about now was uncharacteristic for her.  
  
"Agent Aaron, what happened here?" He said as he strode forward.  
She blinked and turned to face him, her glare softening just a touch. She swept her eyes over him, as if she hadn't seen him in a long time. "Nothing," she murmured. "Just a run in with a fool."  
The Chinese boy frowned and looked her over as well. She was clad in a simple white dress, but she seemed…what was the word? Lovely. A word that Wufei had never used until then.  
  
"Aaron… are you sure you are okay?"  
She nodded curtly. "Yes, I am fine. Well, Wufei… you look… handsome… tonight."  
He noted the hesitation in her voice, as if she was forcing herself to say something. "…Thank you. You look… lovely, this evening."  
"Hn…" She looked around, somewhat nervously. "May we sit somewhere?"  
"Of course… I am sharing a table with Winner and the others."  
"Winner?"  
He frowned at her. "Yes…Quatre Winner, the host…"  
She blinked and shook her head. "Oh… excuse me… his name must have… slipped my mind."  
  
Wufei found that hard to believe, but he didn't question her. Instead, he lead her over to their table, noticing that Quatre and Trowa had returned. Both looked relieved, as if they had gotten a great weight off their shoulders. He quickly introduced Aaron then sat down among the rest of them.  
He ignored all the talking of the others and focused his attention on Aaron. She was acting very strangely tonight. She also ignored the talking of the people around her and shifted nervously, adjusting her dress now and then. The American looked uncomfortable, but Wufei had no idea why.  
  
It was after eleven when she finally turned to him. "Wufei, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"  
The Chinese boy blinked. He was decent at dancing, though a precious few even knew that. He shrugged. "If you wish…."  
The woman wasted no time by standing and taking him by his arm and leading him to the dance floor. The song was of the slow, romantic variety, and Aaron had him close, but not too close. Wufei frowned and finally voiced his concern.  
  
"Agent Aaron, what is wrong with you tonight?"  
She looked up at him and he saw something flicker across her eyes. "Wrong?"  
"Yes, you are not acting like yourself tonight. You seem nervous and uncomfortable."  
Aaron looked up at him and he noticed the strength and fierceness in her onyx orbs. There was certainly something strange with her tonight.  
  
"Wufei… what I am about to tell you will sound strange, but listen closely. I am not who you think I am."  
The Preventer agent raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"  
"Aaron Lei knew much of our relationship, thanks to your files. But there were a few things she didn't know. In my eyes, you will always be that scholar boy, forced into an unwanted arranged marriage with me."  
Wufei narrowed his eyes dangerously. Why had she slipped back into this? He disapproved her using his wife as a way to get to him.  
She saw and felt his disbelief and pulled him close. She looked at him with a gaze full of ferocity that Aaron could never manage.   
"Listen to me, Chang Wufei. This woman has taken my name in her efforts to change you, and you have forgiven her. There is no reason for her to continue her act. I am Meiran. And I do hope that I will not have to resort to explaining our one night together to get you to accept it. Get your mind out of your books and for once, accept the impossible. For the impossible can happen."  
  
There was something in the way she spoke, the way she acted, in the very way she carried herself and treated him that made him believe. He knew Aaron, and this was not her. This woman was his wife. She spoke with a quiet urgency, but the tone gave him the simple choice to believe or disbelieve.  
His eyes widened slightly. "…Meiran…?"  
A smile flittered across her grim face. A smile he had rarely seen, but it was one that was worth seeing nonetheless. "You said while I past away that you never had the chance to prove yourself worthy of being my husband. This is your chance, Chang Wufei. Dance with me."  
  
Wufei, for once in his life, was stricken into speechlessness. So instead of talking, he held her close and danced. They both held each other uncertainly, but they had never truly been close. He didn't know how it happened or why it happened, but it felt like a burden had been lifted. He was with his wife, and nothing else in the world mattered.  
The crowd moved as they gathered around the giant screen and awaited the countdown. At that time, Meiran looked up at him sadly.  
  
10…  
  
"Wufei?  
  
9…  
  
"Yes?"  
  
8…  
  
"I have to go…"  
  
7…  
  
"Why?"  
  
6…  
  
"My time here is up.  
  
5…  
  
"Will I ever see you again?"  
  
4…  
  
"Whenever you look at this girl…"  
  
3…  
  
"…I will miss you."  
  
2…  
  
"Take care, Chang Wufei."  
  
1…  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The clock struck twelve and the crowd erupted into cheers. Like many other couples, Wufei was locked in a passionate kiss with his wife. The last kiss he would ever share with her.  
Aaron's body slumped a bit in his arms and he felt a warm feeling drift through him. He faintly heard the words 'Farewell', echoing in his mind. Aaron Lei opened her eyes in the middle of the kiss, and broke it with a soft gasp.  
"Wufei! How… how'd I get here?"  
  
The Chinese boy gave her a genuine smile. "Do not concern yourself with that, Aaron. You told me once you cared too much to see me hurt. Aaron, I share those same feelings with you. Only now do I realize how much you mean to me."  
Aaron Lei blushed at his words and threw her arms around him. She loved him, and was now unafraid to admit it. And now, she knew he loved her back.  
  
After years of isolation and anger, of having his heart frozen by too many events, Chang Wufei the avenging warrior died. And from his ashes rose a new Chang Wufei. Chang Wufei the man. Nothing more…nothing less.  
  
~End~  
  
Alas, all good things must come to an end! And I had to make this chapter nice and long to make up for all my other short chapters. I apologize for those of you who don't like the supernatural aspect, but the category should have warned you. And since this is the end of Heartfelt Memories, the Heartfelt trilogy is at an end ;-;. I'm not sure if I'll write a sequel, but there's still a chance. And now, I feel I should explain a few things about the Trilogy.  
  
Of course, you may have noticed the tiny fact that I made Duo a girl. Why? Well, I thought I should try something new to kinda set me apart. I've gotten flames, yes, but I got good reviews too. I apologize to those of you who didn't like it, but I tried my best to think of soemthing new for the series.  
  
Another thing, for those of you who've read Episode Zero, what I wrote isn't true to the letter. I got all the dialogue from a website which had directly translated the Japanese, so it sounds a bit odd. So I apologize about that too.  
  
If you want anything cleared up, you can just e-mail me at ChiSeireiEldamri@aol.com, or IM me over Aol Instant Messenger at Seraph Quatre. Until we meet again, farewell, my friends ^-^! 


End file.
